No te supe ver
by AishaUchiha
Summary: En una noche lluviosa, te das cuenta. El chico que has querido toda la vida ni si quiera sabe dónde estás… pero en cambio, él ha venido a salvarte, siempre ha estado contigo y sabía dónde te podrías encontrar…


**No te supe ver.**

Género: romance.

Pareja: KibaHina

Disclamier: los personajes pertenecen a masashi kishimoto, la historia es invención mía. / La foto de esta historia no es mía es de una autora de deviant art :3

-narrador-

-"pensamientos"-

_-"recuerdos"-_

_._

_._

_._

Solo corría. Sus pasos veloces no la dirigían hacia ningún sitio en particular, solo quería correr. Detrás de ella veía las sombras de los ninjas hostiles aproximarse. ¿Por qué tuvo que separarse del grupo? ¿Por qué todo le pasaba a ella? Una lágrima escapó de su mejilla sin poderlo evitar. Antes de darse cuenta se encontró frente a frente con un muro impenetrable. Estaba atrapada. Miró hacia atrás con cierto miedo, pero dispuesta a luchar.

Los ninjas enmascarados estaban justo delante de ella armados hasta los dientes. Se puso en posición de ataque. Nunca debió de separarse del grupo. Lo sabía.

.

"_Esa mañana habían partido a una misión temprano. Misión asignada por la Hokage hacía unos días. El equipo tenía que ayudar a un país vecino con la seguridad de uno de sus pueblos. Al parecer siempre que intentaban hacer una obra, unos ninjas enmascarados llegaban y destruían todo a su paso. Se les necesitaba para montar guardia básicamente. Pero a pesar de la simpleza del encargo, ella estaba contenta. Después de días de estar encerrada en casa, saldría a una misión y Naruto estaría en su equipo. Un pequeño sonrojo ocupó sus mejillas. "Puede que sea un buen día" pensó con una sonrisa mientras salía de su casa._

_Al llegar a las puertas de salida de la aldea, observó que era la última en llegar. Kiba y Akamaru la saludaron como normalmente hacían, el perro la rodeo y ladró en un saludo, mientras que el dueño con algo de sonrojo levantaba la mano con simpatía. Sakura que esta allí por si necesitaban un ninja médico en el equipo, la saludo cordialmente y ella devolvió el saludo. Y se dio cuenta de que aunque eran de la misma edad, no habían entablado mucha conversación entre ella por eso se trataban tan formalmente cuando se veían._

_El último en saludar fue Naruto, que la recibió con una gran sonrisa y vitalidad. Esta se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo y como pudo respondió al chico. _

_Al estar todos juntos se extrañó por la ausencia de su otro compañero de equipo y se aceró hasta Kiba para averiguar si paradero. _

_ - ¿Y Shino? – al dirigirse a él lo notó algo más serio que minutos antes._

_ - No ha podido venir porque le surgió una urgencia familiar – _

_Estaba molesto por el acercamiento del rubio a su amiga, pero ella no sabía nada, nunca se fijaba en él como él hacía en ella. Cuando se giró un momento para verla, vio su cara de preocupación y supo que estaba pensando algo malo. Sonrió para tranquilizarla, y negó con las manos en alto._

_ - Pero no te preocupes, no hay nadie herido o algo así _

_Ella sintió como el alivio la inundaba. Se había preocupado por la familia de Shino, no es que los conociera de mucho, pero no quería que les pasara nada. Sonrió para alivio del Inuzuka el cual miraba su sonrisa algo sonrojado. No sabía que le pasaba al castaño pero parecía estar mejor ahora._

_Y empezaron la misión. Todo parecía ir de acuerdo con lo planeado, iban en dirección al pueblo asignado como se había dicho en un principio. Lo que no estaba en el plan era la emboscada que tuvieron en mitad del bosque._

_ - ¡Kage bunshin! – gritó Naruto repartiendo sus clones por varios sitios intentando golpear a los que les habían dado caza._

_Todos se dispusieron a atacar y a defender, pero al parecer los habían subestimado. Cada vez que alguno los intentaba atacar su cuerpo desaparecía entre los troncos de los árboles dejándonos con una sola posibilidad… ¡Escapar! Fue en ese momento cuando en vez de seguir las indicaciones de Kiba que le decían que lo siguiera, siguió el rastro que creía de Naruto. _

_Le había preocupado que el rubio se metiera en problemas y lo había seguido, pero al poco tiempo lo vio desaparecer confirmando que era un clon de los creados antes. Y así, se había perdido en la inmensidad del bosque."_

_._

Ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias de su estupidez de no hacer caso a las indicaciones y a su amigo. Los ninjas frente a ella empezaron a reír.

- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – dijo uno de ellos.

- ¡Es una Hyuga! – dijo otro - ¿Qué tal si intentamos conseguir el Byakugan? – a ella se le erizó la piel al escucharlo.

- Si, sería una gran arma para nuestro equipo – comentó otro con un deje divertido en la voz.

La peliazul se echó atrás hasta que su espalda dio contra el muro. Esos maleantes pretendían hacerse con su línea sucesoria así como así. Y aunque el miedo la embargaba tendría que hacerles frente. No podía dejar que el jutsu del clan cayera en malas manos.

- N-no permitiré que lo tengan – habló llamando la atención de los cuatros ninjas.

- ¡Oh! Y se pone brava la chica – dice el que no había hablado hasta ahora.

Ella activó su byakugan y empezó la batalla. Concentrando chacra en sus manos intentó asestar algún golpe en los puntos clave del cuerpo de los contrincantes, pero estos la esquivaban como si su velocidad no fuera nada para ellos. Nada de lo que hacía parecía llegar a ellos, hasta que en uno de sus descuidos sintió un agudo dolor en la barriga. Sintió como su espalda chocaba contra la pared del fondo y otro estallido de dolor recorrió su cuerpo. Esa patada que le habían dado había sido demasiado fuerte.

Ellos se estaban acercando a ella de nuevo. Eran muchos para enfrentarlos sola, pero no tenía más remedio. Rogó a Kami-sama de que alguien viniera en su rescate. Seguramente la estarían buscando y Naruto entre ellos. Seguramente la encontrarían pronto.

Se puso de pie de nuevo como pudo y le hizo frente una vez más. Todos se avecinaban encima de ella, cuando una sombra paso por delante de sus ojos y echó hacia atrás a los ninjas. Llevándose todo el ataque de estos en vez de ella.

Vio como el cuerpo del castaño caía al piso del impacto, seguido de su piel perro que se puso a su alrededor protegiendolo.

- Hinata – la voz del castaño pareció un sonido de salvación para sus oídos. - ¿estás bien? – preguntó no mirándola pero si vigilando a los que estaban frente a ellos. El chico estaba algo herido pero aún así seguía manteniendo la compostura frente a ella.

- S-sí, más o menos – respondió con una media sonrisa mientras se agachaba a su lado.

- No te acerques a ellos… - dijo el Inuzuka intranquilo con una mano hacia ella – Akamaru y yo hemos olido veneno en sus armas – ella lo miró preocupada.

Él ahora estaba herido por ella, pero aunque se hacía el fuerte podía notar como su cara se contraía en una mueca de dolor inconscientemente. Él la miró sabiendo lo que pensaba.

- No te preocupes ahora por eso y acabemos con ellos – dijo él poniéndose de pie.

Sabía que debía de atender sus heridas, pero como había dicho él no era tiempo de estar en eso. Cuanto antes terminaran con ellos, antes podría curarlo. Así que se levantó y se puso al lado del castaño.

Así los dos defendiéndose entre sí lograron encontrar una forma de atacarlos por fin. Solo tenían que despejar la zona de árboles y ya no tendrían donde esconderse. Al fin, frente a frente y quitándoles su táctica de ataque fue más fácil vencerlos. Solo quedaba uno frente a ellos, cuando el castaño empezó a notar los efectos del veneno en su piel y cayó al suelo de rodillas asustando a Hinata a su lado.

- ¿Kiba-kun? – dijo preocupada mirándole.

Su amigo no le estaba contestando y eso la preocupaba más. Estaba doblado sobre si mismo y no podía verle la cara. Miró hacia delante un momento justo cuando el último que quedaba de pie iba hacia ellos. Con una rapidez y una fuerza que no se esperaba ni ella, consiguió atacarle con sus puntos Hakke e inmovilizarlo en el suelo.

Acto seguido y sin pensar nada más, se giró a su compañero de equipo y se dispuso a curarlo cuanto antes posible.

.

.

Del cielo empezaron a caer gotas de lluvia cada vez más fuerte y tuvo que pedir ayuda a Akamaru para trasladar a Kiba hasta una cueva cercana, lo menos que necesitaba era coger una pulmonía en ese momento. Apoyándolo contra la roca, y curó la mayor parte de sus heridas con el ungüento que llevaba en la mochila que le había dado Sakura al inicio del viaje a todos. Al parecer ayudaba contra cualquier veneno común y esperaba que este fuera uno de ellos.

Una lagrima de alivio escapó de su mejilla al observarlo tranquilo contra la pared de piedra y con los ojos cerrados. Eso significaba que la ayuda estaba surtiendo efecto y eso la tranquilizó un poco más. El perro no se separaba de su amo ni un segundo pero se dio cuenta que a pesar del fuego hecho unos minutos antes todavía seguía tiritando un poco. Y ella también.

Lo observó por un momento. Y recordó las palabras que una vez pronunció su tutora y casi segunda madre, Kurenai.

"_No hay nada que de más calor que un cuerpo humano"_

El color rojo manchó las mejillas de la ojiperla al pensar en su única opción. Nunca se había acercado tanto a un chico pero tenían que guardar el calor como fuera. Por lo menos si tenía los ojos cerrados no la vería…

Se levantó y vio como Akamaru la miraba con un interrogante. Ella avergonzada se colocó en las piernas de Kiba y pegó su cuerpo contra el de él mientras hacía un gesto de silencio al can a su lado. Si alguien podía decírselo a Kiba ese era Akamaru, pero también sabía que el perro podría guardar el silencio si ella se lo pedía. El peludo amigo movió la cola contento y los rodeó a ambos para darles más calor.

- Buen perro Akamaru – susurró la peliazul mientras acariciaba la cabeza del nombrado.

Sentir el cuerpo de un chico bajo ella resultó extraño pero a la vez reconfortante. Y con algo de vergüenza todavía miró su cara detenidamente. Después de todo normalmente, nunca se tenía la oportunidad de ver tan de cerca a nadie, y a pesar de las circunstancias no iba a negar que no estaba interesada en observarlo dormir.

El sonido de su respiración tranquila le dio a entender que ahora se encontraba mejor y sin frío y eso la alegró. Le gustaba saber que después de lo que él se había arriesgado por ella, ella le pudiera servir de algo.

- Hinata… - susurró sobresaltándola por un momento.

Después se dio cuenta de que seguía en el mundo de los sueños. Lo que agradeció por que el sonrojo volvió otra vez a cubrir la mayor parte de su cara ¿La había mencionado en sueños? Sin pensar a su mente vienen las imágenes de un montón de veces en que ese chico junto a ella se arriesga y la salva de un montón de peligros. Pero se da cuenta de que nunca le ha agradecido por nada, porque siempre iba directamente a agradecerle a Naruto o se desmayaba por su presencia.

Cerró los ojos molesta consigo misma. Había sido una egoísta que no se daba cuenta de lo que tenía alrededor, estaba llegando a ser como Sakura lo fue con Sasuke y con Naruto una vez.

Abrió de nuevo los ojos y agarró por las mejillas al castaño frente a sí. En cuanto volvieran a Konoha debía de disculparse apropiadamente, pero por ahora y aprovechando que él no lo sabría nunca, puso tímidamente los labios contra los suyos cerrando los ojos.

Estaba sorprendida consigo misma por lo que acababa de hacer, pero estaba tan agotada que no le dio tiempo a analizar lo que había hecho y porque. Ya tendría tiempo mañana para todos los pensamientos y preguntas que se avecinaran en su cabeza. Ahora solo quería dormir.

Lentamente su cabeza rodó hasta el hombro del castaño y sus parpados se cerraron de nuevo dando paso al sueño y el cansancio. La calidez la envolvió y se durmió… uno en los brazos del otro.

.

.

"_En una noche lluviosa, te das cuenta. El chico que has querido toda la vida ni si quiera sabe dónde estás… pero en cambio, él ha venido a salvarte, siempre ha estado contigo y sabía dónde te podrías encontrar… Entonces te das cuenta de que has sido egoísta, que nunca has sabido ver que el amor se encontraba más cerca de lo que creías…"_

_._

_._

_._

_¿FIN?_

* * *

**_¡Bienvenidos a mi segundo fic de esta pareja! xD _**

**Mientras intento coincidir con mi compañera y seguir con atracción por una serpierte, más ideas van surgiendo en mi mente y no puedo evitar querer plasmarlas y subirlas xDD**

**KibaHina no es una de mis parejas preferidas, pero me encanta Kiba así que no puedo no escribir de él xD Aunque sea con Hinata.**

**Como todavía no tengo una idea exacta he puesto el fin entre interrogaciones xD Tendrá una segunda parte pero seguramente bastante cortita y sin fecha de subida.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen un comentario sobre su opinion ^w^- Como ven no se me dan muy bien las escenas de pelea ._. xP pero bueno... **

**Neko-besitos a todos! **


End file.
